


My Boy

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Liberty's Kids
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Franklin reflects on what James truly gave him, happiness. No slash! please r&r! a short little drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy

**My Boy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Liberty Kids.

* * *

 

Ben Franklin remembered the day when he met James. He was an orphaned from a fire, and he was trying to make a living of the streets of Pennsylvania. He was eight at the time. Ben Franklin knew how hard it was for any orphan in the colonies to survive. He only took in James to be his apprentice for the Pennsylvania Gazette, and James turned out to be a great writer. The things that Ben never thought would come true. But it did. He never had any children of his own. To him James turned out to be something better than just an apprentice. He turned out to be a son, the son he always wanted.


End file.
